Plug.dj on Vasora
Plug.dj Plug.DJ (“Plug.DJ” or the “Site”) is a social viewing platform that allows you and your friends to watch videos and listen to music together and to provide social commentary based on their experiences (collectively the “Content”). Before viewing, using, or interacting with our Site you must first agree to these Terms of (“Agreement” or “Terms”). When we say “you” we mean the person who is viewing, interacting, or registering with our Site, along with anyone that they may represent. When we say “us,” “our” or “we,” we are referring to the owner of the Site, PLUG DJ, Inc, a Delaware Corporation, and its successors and assigns. This Agreement, along with our Privacy Policy and any other agreements will govern our relationship. We may change these agreements as we evolve, so make sure to check back for any updates. Because of embargo laws and laws in other jurisdictions, this Site and the Plug.DJ platform is void where prohibited(Plug.dj, 2014). Plug.dj on Vasora Since Vasora began back in mid 2013, Plug.dj has had its own presence on the forum side of the server. It's had many incarnations, months apart. At one point regulations had to be put in place so as to avoid the continuous arguments it caused with different rooms for genre and bickering amongst players. However it was at this time that its poipularity started to dwindle, so the guidelines lay unusued and so did the Plug rooms themselves. Current Usage In early 2014, Lewis decided to ensure that the arguments that occured during the early days of Vasora, that Vasora would have one room for all genres named The Vasorians Club. With mixed popularity, the room is now the most used room on Vasora, maxing out at 5-10 users at a time with a player-base of 20-50 players. However as popularity picks back up, and as interest is rekindled and experienced for the first time by users, ''"The Vasorian's Club" ''Has potential to gather crowds as it did during its peak days. As the room stands right now, there are numerous members that use it regularly and as such are trusted with ranks. Most Staff Member who choose to use the room are graced with a bouncer rank immediately, however in the case of regular users it comers down to being active and consistent in the room to achieve such ranks. Genres The most common genre within TVC Vasorian's Club is EDM and it's sub-genres. Followed by Rap and Rock. When the room is in use EDM is the most commonly placed attractor and will dominate as it's the most listened to genre amongst attendees. All Genres are allowed, however depending on the users present it may be wise to conform and get along with the other users present. Why a Plug.dj room? When it comes to being interactive and fun for the community, Plug.dj is a great way to showcase your interests and show others just how diverse the music industry is. Alongside these reasons, Plug is easy to use and has no real learning curve; most players have no qualms with it and as such it was introduced and allowed to be shared amongst the community. Miika is credited with starting the trend of Plug.dj, as he employed it personally back in early 2013.